Reminiscing
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Isshin, Yoruichi and Kisuke talk about their young glory days and prove that growing old doesn't mean growing up. Drunk Friends With Benefits Boobs Big Dick Breasts Blow Job Cunnilingus Sudden Cum Female Orgasm Deep Throat Interruption Dilf Milf Weird Uncle Dancing


Scene opens on Yoruichi, Isshin and Kisuke sitting around a table laughing, noticeably intoxicated.

"And then she's all like, 'I-I have to go!' and runs out of the house, leaving him with her shirt in his hand," Isshin drunkenly imitates.

They all laugh.

"Haha, oh Ishi," Yoruichi laughs, "when will those two get married?"

"Seriously," Kisuke adds, "your son is clueless in the love department."

"I know, I know," Isshin laughs. "He's quite the innocent boy. But I know they will end up together. He's too much like his old man not too."

Kisuke attempts to refill their glasses, but only a drop fall out of the bottle.

"Oh, hell," Kisuke says. "Looks like we ran out of Sake. I'll go fetch some more from the basement."

Kisuke stumbles out of the room, leaving only Isshin and Yoruichi.

"Seriously, Ishi," Yoruichi says, standing up and walking over to a window, "you need to talk some sense into the boy of yours."

"He's doing fine," Isshin responds. "He's the top in his class at school, he's slowly learning his reaper abilities, and he's technically got a girlfriend, whether he knows it or not."

"It's just such a waste. He has all the potential in the world, yet his such a thick headed boy...as you said, just like you...whatever did Masaki see in you?"

"Hey! That's my dead wife you're talking about!" he yells. "...but sometimes I wonder that myself..."

Yoruichi continues to look out the window.

"...we all miss her, you know...she was a great Quincy...and I'm sure a loving wife...is it kinda stuffy in here or is it just me?" she asks, turning around.

"Yeah, uh, I guess. Kind of a random question, though."

"Could be the sake too hah," she giggles.

"Hah, you might be right," he responds. "Do you remember the first time we met at all?"

"Hmm..." Yoruichi begins "...I seem to remember I was swimming in the courtyard fountain, yes?"

"Haha that's it!" Isshin smiles. "You were so gorgeous then, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"Oh and I'm not now?" she jokingly complains.

"I never said that...it's just...I've always wondering how you've managed to stay firm and drop-dead sexy all these years."

"Just stayed active I suppose."

"Well it's obviously working."

"Same could be said about you."

"What? No, no, no!" he exclaims. "I've come to terms with the fact that I'm past my prime."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." she toys with him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, now. What's on your mind?" he askes.

"I don't think you're past your prime. I think you're in phase two of your attractiveness."

"Phase two?"

"You've achieved 'sexy older dad' status. Not everyone can pull that off. You do it quite nicely"

"Well thank you," Isshin blushes. "It...it means a lot to know I've still got a little magic left."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Yoruichi smiles. "Besides, I always enjoyed stroking your ego...just as much as thinking about stroking your other large part..."

"you've thought about giving me a handjob?" he chuckles.

"Hey! A girl can have fantasies too!" Yoruichi blushes. "And you're one to talk! I know how much you fantasize about fondling these babies!"

Yoruichi holds her breasts out towards Isshin, emphasizing their large size.

"Heh I do have to admit, I would give a year's pay to peak under there."

Yoruichi lets go of her breasts, thinks to herself for a moment, then looks up at Isshin.

"...you wanna see them now?"

"Wh-what?"

She lifts her shirt over her head, letting her D-cup breasts bounce down to their restful state. Isshin stares at them, having waited much of his life for this moment.

"...well...tell me what you think? have they been worth waiting for?"

"...oh yeah..." Isshin happily sighs. "can I give them a squeeze?"

"Sure...only if I can give 'Little Ishi' a squeeze afterwards."

"...how do you know that name?"

"Girls talk, Ishi," she winks.

"Oh..."

"Also, I know you very well. you aren't the most creative of the men I know. you wouldn't have an exotic or normal name for your dick."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Isshin embarrassedly smiles.

"Told ya. Now are you gonna touch 'em or not?"

"I'm getting there! I just...don't have much preparation. that's all."

"They're tits, Ishi. You've seen them before. Just do what you'd do with your wife's."

"Ok," he sighs, wiping his hands on his shirt. "Here it goes..."

Isshin raises his hands and moves them towards Yoruichi's breasts. His cold fingers reach the edge of her nipples, causing them to instantly get hard.

"Mff..." she coos.

"Sorry!" he quickly says, pulling his hands away.

"Oh...just when I thought you could be a real man..." she playfully pouts.

"Real man?!" he questions. "I'll show you a real man!"

Isshin quickly stands up and removes his shirt. Throwing it aside, he tries flexing his muscles.

"Hehe now we're talkin'" Yoruichi giggles. "But is that all you have?"

"Get a load of this!" Isshin proclaims as he pulls down his pants, showing off his blue and white striped boxers.

"Oh, Ishi," she sighs. "Still wearing the same boring only underwear your wife gave you. Why not try something new and fashionable?"

"But...these are comfortable..." he shyly cries.

"You're such an embarrassment, Ishi...now gimme!"

Yoruichi lunges at Isshin, grabbing his drawers in the process. She tears them at the seams, letting the remaining shreds fall to the floor. She looks up as his soft cock sways to a standstill.

"Is...uhh...is it like you remember?" he timidly asks.

"It's...bigger than I remember..." she replies, in awe of his manhood.

"Oh, great!" Isshin awkwardly smiles.

"Masaki could fit this whole thing inside her?"

"Mmm hmm...it, uhh...it went pretty deep..."

"I hope so..." she breathes, licking the warm shaft.

Isshin groans slightly as he feels the blood rush to his member.

"N-not to interrupt..."

"Mmm?" Yoruichi inquires, playing with his balls with her tongue.

"Is there anything I c-can do...?"

"You still the cunning linguist?" she asks in-between sucking on the head.

"Huh? What'd you call me?!" He asks, getting slightly belligerent.

"Do you still eat pussy?" she disappointedly clarifies, standing up to take off her pants and panties.

"Oh...Yeah, I think so."

"Good," she sternly replies, placing her hand on his chest. "Then let's see what you've got."

She pushes him against a wall, and holds one leg in the air against his shoulder. Isshin grabs hold of her leg as she spins upside down, wrapping his arms around her hips.

"What a view," he happily sighs, his mouth just inches away from her pussy.

"Don't I know it," Yoruichi replies, holding on to his waist, blowing cool air on his tip.

"H-hey! At least warn me or give me a green light!" he exclaims.

Yoruichi deep throats the now-erect shaft down to the base, slowly sliding up off it, making a loud popping noise at the end.

"...that work for you?" she asks.

"Yes, ma'am," he slyly smiles, placing his lips into her folds. He kisses and licks the warm, wet opening, enjoying the heat it gives off. Yoruichi places her mouth back on the tip, moving her head back and forth over it. Isshin locks his legs, so as to stabilize his pleasure-filled body. His heart beats faster as the pleasure builds. He lifts his face to speak.

"I'm gettin close..."

Yoruichi ignores his cautionary words, and moves her head faster and faster, waiting for her prize to coat her mouth. Isshin quickly tries to step over to a bed in the corner, but accidentally trips and lets her drop as he falls on top. His hips smash into her face, his balls covering her nose as his cock pulsates and begins shooting his streams of warm semen down her throat. He instinctively thrusts his hips as more and more cum fills and coats her throat. Attempting to gain an orgasm herself, she pinches and rubs her clit. Suddenly, they both hear the door slide open. Yoruichi quickly taps Isshin's thigh, seeing who walked in.

"Hey guys," Kisuke drunkenly says, stumbling back into the room, "I couldn't find anything in the cellar, so I went and stole this thick blue liquor from a homeless man. It's should still be good...what did I miss?"

Isshin turns to see Kisuke holding a blue bottle.

"Oh uhhhh...just reminiscing..." Isshin awkwardly replies, letting his cock slide out of Yoruichi's mouth.

"...oh...okay!"

Kisuke removes his clothing, slightly tripping over himself as he does.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi asks, fondling Isshin's now semi-flaccid dick.

"Pouring us some more drinks," he replies, opening up the bottle.

"Actually that does sound refreshing...let's go, Ishi."

Isshin helps Yoruichi get up from the bed and the two of them sit back down at the table.

"So did you guys get something to eat already?" Kisuke asks.

"Oh yes," Yoruichi replies with a smile, "I'm quite full. Ishi made quite the helping."

"Damn, had I known that I would've had some too," Kisuke adds. Isshin embarrassedly drinks from his cup, trying to ignore the ignorant comment. "So what's next? dancing?"

"Works for me!" Isshin replies, quickly stepping up from the table. He turns on a radio and pulls Yoruichi up to do a slow dance with him. Kisuke just does a free-style disco by himself.

"So was I still good?" Isshin quietly asks.

"It had been a while since you gave me a throat swabbing...but yes...just as good as back then," she whispers back.

Isshin smiles, feeling his middle-aged ego turn back into a giddy teenager.

"How about my dancing?" he asks, more confidently.

"Kiss my neck and you'll find out..."

Isshin smiles even wider, deciding to let the moment dictate his movements for the rest of the evening.

"After all," he thought to himself, "this evening had began so well, why should it ever end?"

-THE END-


End file.
